


All Over

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request for Cullen and Male Trevelyan hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over

“Oh, flaming _tits…”_

Cullen woke to the sound of a blasphemous swear and heavy boots kicking around in the stairwell. He sat up straight in the bed, scooting over to put one hand on the hilt of his sword that lay across the nightstand. 

“Who’s there?” he called, just as the Inquisitor stumbled through the door to his chambers, hunched over with an arm cradling his ribs, bow dangling from his other hand.

“Gavin!” Cullen called out, watching by the low light of the fireplace as Trevelyan ignored him and scuffled his way over to the couch. He fell on it with a groan, and was already pulling off a boot with the toe of his other foot before Cullen managed to get out of bed. “What happened?” 

Gavin let out another pained groan as the boot fell onto the floor with a thud. His foot was wrapped tight with a bandage around the ankle; Cullen surmised it was a sprain. “A dragon… a dragon happened,” Gavin answered with a humorless laugh. He reached down to pull off his other boot with his hands, but soon fell back against the couch. “Got the fucker, though. So that’s… something,” he hissed, clutching at his side.

Up to this point, Cullen had just stood there worrying over his lover, wringing his hands, but now he fell to his knees in front of the other man. He shivered at the frozen state of the stone floor as he positioned himself between Gavin’s legs. “Here, let me,” he offered, reaching for the boot. Gavin just sighed, allowing Cullen to pull it off as he went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Cullen’s hands got swatted away when he tried to help with the buttons, too. Gavin was always stubborn when it came to letting Cullen take care of him, though Cullen had yet to figure out why. He just watched as Gavin hung his head and pulled off his shirt, long, brown hair falling forward to hide his face. “Sorry, I don’t feel much like company at the moment,” Gavin mumbled.

“Yes, well, I’m not here to entertain —” Cullen’s heart leaped into his throat as Gavin’s torso became visible, revealing three deep gashes that ran diagonally across his flank. They were partially healed now, but would still be enough to cause a great deal of pain. “Did you take a potion for this?” Cullen demanded.

“Course,” Gavin slurred, brushing off the question.

“And maybe something else besides? Whiskey perhaps?” Cullen half-teased, smelling the alcohol on his breath. “I should get you another potion, though. Here, let’s get you out of these first—” he tried, but Gavin swatted him away again.

That ignited something in the Commander, and he looked up at Gavin with a seething glare. “Why won’t you let me take care of you?” he scolded. “You’re _hurt.”_

Gavin shook his head, a somber motion. _“You_ don’t need to be taking care of me,” he insisted, not meeting the Commander’s eyes. _  
_

_“I_ don’t? Specifically?”

“Cullen… with everything you’ve—” Gavin shook his head again. “Never mind… I can… I can do it myself is all,” he muttered, sulkily shifting on the couch to undo his trousers.

Understanding began to flicker in Cullen’s brain, and he brought a hand up to rest on Gavin’s knee. “Hold on… what’s this about?” he entreated, trying to keep his tone gentle.

Gavin went still, but still wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“So… I’m not allowed to take care of you, because I’ve been through something worse,” Cullen speculated. “Is that seriously what you’re suggesting?”

He had to grab Gavin’s chin to make him look him in the eye, fingers brushing over stubble and his stubbornly set jaw. “…been through… survived… endured… prevailed,” Gavin answered, weighing each word with a tilt of his head. “You’re—” he sighed, and gave up.

“I’m what?” Cullen growled, quickly losing his patience after being woken in the middle of the night.

“You’re a big… strong…” Gavin managed, looking down at his lap. “Fierce, veteran warrior. And I’m… _me,”_ he said, gesturing at himself with a tiny shrug.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen swore with an airy chuckle. “You’re not seriously… _intimidated_ by me?”

Gavin answered this with a fat lip and a hand pressed anxiously against his cheek.

“You’re ridiculous,” Cullen laughed, making Gavin pout even more, as he pushed up on his knees to press a reassuring kiss to his lips. He didn’t pull away until Gavin let out a groan of pleasure. “Well if I’m not allowed to actually tend to you, can I at least… kiss it and make it better?” Cullen suggested with a smirk, and nuzzled the other man’s wrinkling nose.

“Cullen… I hurt all over,” Gavin complained.

“Well then, I’ll just have to kiss you all over,” Cullen declared, pressing his mouth over his lover’s sternum and squeezing gently at the inside of his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> http://becausenobreeches.tumblr.com/


End file.
